Nothing We Could Have Dreamed
by NaaraHatake
Summary: Piccolo thought he could handle two Sayian half breeds as step-children. Raising Gohan wasn't that hard when he was younger and Goten didn't seem much work right now. But, to be fair, he hand't planned on to help raise a third child.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back after a very long hiatus and realized I missed writing. This is a complete makeover from a previous story that I started and never finished. I hope my new found writing skills and determination will help make this story great.**

 **Piccolo and Chi-chi are married in this. There is no story of how they got to that point because I don't have an idea how to approach that. Perhaps at another time. Hope you all enjoy.**

"Im what?!"

Chi-chi stared in disbelief at her doctor. The said doctor, whom she's been seeing since Gohan was born, was smiling brightly. This doctor, nicknamed Umi, knew Chi-chi on a fairly personal level. They didn't spend much time together outside of personal matters but this woman came to her for her last two children. Everything from checkups to female needs.

Doctor Umi gave a weak laugh as Chi-chi subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. "You're going to have a baby honey."

Chi-chi's calloused hand swept through her bangs, giving a deep sigh. Under her breath, she muttered to herself ' so he can…"

Concerned, Umi patted the mother's leg, "Is everything alright dear? Did you not want…"

"Oh no! I mean, yes! I…" Mumbling over her words, Chi-chi took a deep breath. Taking a few moments to collect herself, she smiled. "I just, never expected to have, uh, a baby with my new husband. We didn't really think we...could." The two of them brought this up every once in awhile. Her husband wasn't completely positive if their two species could actually create another life. Not in a sexual way, at least. A Sayian was one thing, since humans and sayians were genetically similar. But her and…that means she couldn't just get help from a human doctor.

Shaking her thoughts away, realizing she just spaced out on her doctor. "No offense to you Umi, but I should go to a close friend for my plans. He knows a lot more about… this than you would."

Umi threw her hand to her chest dramatically, "I see how it is! I'm not good enough for you anymore!" She choked on a fake sob, "I should just hang up my coat!"

Chi-chi scoffed, "Please, I still have Goten. He still needs lots of work. The kid tried to litterally eat a spoon." She looked at her watch, "Speaking of Goten, I should get home and make dinner." She stood up hastily, shaking the doctor's hand.

She stood outside the building, watching the cars zip by. Then, it hit her. The realization that she was pregnant had her leaning against the cold stone building. Her eyes looked up at the sky, the clouds lazily drifting by.

"I-I'm pregnant." A smile came to her lips as a sense of giddiness fizzled through her body. Then her husband came to mind and all that happiness turned to anxiety. Rubbing her face, she groaned, "How do I tell Piccolo?"

"How to tell me what?" Shivers ran down Chi-chi's back as she heard the deep baritone next to her. She looked up to the very tall Namekian. His arms crossed over his arms uncomfortably. With his outlandish training garb, green skin, and introverted nature, it was quite clear that he felt he didn't belong.

"Oh, uh...wait, weren't you t training with Gohan today?"

Piccolo raised an eye ridge, "He went to go be with…Dende. Before you even say it, Goten is over at the blue haired's house. I thought to…" A lavender blush spread across his cheeks, "Check up on you, is all. Just to make sure you weren't too terribly sick to fly home. However," He turned to his wife, "That doesn't answer my question."

Giving a deep sigh and smiling, Chi-chi grabbed his hand, "I'll tell you in a more…" She looked around at assholes gawking at Piccolo's sheer size alone, "Secluded area."

Piccolo wouldn't give up a chance to leave large crowds, but couldn't help to make snarky grin. "Oh, is that what you want to talk about?"

Chi-chi's face flushed red. With one solid punch she left his him rubbing his arm as she blasted off into the air. Piccolo snorted through his nose, knowing full well that was the best joke he had.

They stopped at the edge of their property, the house just a few feet away. Chi-chi rubbed her arm, taking deep, strong breaths. Clasping her hands together, she spun around to look Piccolo in the eyes. Craning her neck to do so.

She drank in his features, thinking of what their...child would look like. His strong brow and chiseled chin made him look...rugged. Strong. While his eyes and cheeks held a softness to it. He rose an eye ridge, obviously trying to keep his patience.

"Piccolo...I...well, I have something exciting to tell you." With her new found strength that he gave her, she looked up to him. Joy with a little bit of apprehensiveness on her face, "I'm pregnant."

And, like that, it looked as if Piccolo short circuited. He was unmoving, his eyes dead set on Chi-chi's form in a wide glassy stare. Chi-chi tried again, trying to hide her snickering, "We're going to have a...a baby." She touched the back of his hand, rubbing it with her index finger.

In a surprised twist that Chi-chi hadn't planned, Piccolo wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her up to his height. Chi-chi dangled there as the green giant nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. She laughed, using her arms to wrap around his neck. Piccolo pulled her away from her, looking her up and down, stopping at her body before gently setting her down.

A tint of blush was flushed over Piccolo's cheeks. It was obvious he didn't know what to say or even if he wanted to say anything. _But he didn't run._ Chi-chi thought. And that was the important thing.

Piccolo rubbed the back of his neck, "We, uh, need to talk about this huh?" Chi-chi nodded, hugging his arm tight. "And the boys too?"

"Well duh, green bean. Can't just go 'Oh, yeah! Look at your new sibling!' and throw the baby in their face."

Piccolo glared at her, sneering, "Not what I meant woman and you know it."

"Of course tough guy." She started to walk with him to the house, "Let's plan this out before the boys come home."

Piccolo and Chi-chi were lounging on the couch the half hour before Gohan was suppose to be home, little brother in tow. Chi-chi was sprawled out on the couch, nuzzled against her husband. Piccolo's arm was lazily draped over her shoulder.

He was in a slight meditation, but was overwhelmed the thoughts of this child. His child. Truth be told, he never planned on hatching one of his own. When Gohan came into the picture, he cast the idea out completely, already gaining that paternal bond most Namekians crave for. And that bond just strengthened when he married Chi-chi and was then donned the title of "father" to Goten.

Chi-chi mentioned a few times of wanting another infant to dote on when Goten started walking and talking. Something that shared his blood as well. Namekians, as a species, mostly gave birth asexually since all the current Namekians came from Guru. But they still had organs from before most of the race was wiped out. That being said, fundamentally, Namekians were far different from humans as they could be. They lived practically off of sunlight and water. Their tissues could heal fundamentally faster than humans by one hundred percent. Hell, he could go on and on.

Even though he didn't understand the 'how' he isn't overly upset about it. He didn't exactly raise Gohan how he should've been raised and he's still learning with Goten. The two year old surprising the warrior with how much he could tolerate and handle.

The little brats did get on his nerves a little. Okay, a lot, but it was something he was starting to feel familiar. Something enduring. Something meaningful to his life.

Gohan's Kai was coming up from the distance. Piccolo shook Chi-chi's arm, "They're close." Chi-chi stretched, obnoxiously shoving her hand in front of his face. Piccolo rolled his eyes as Chi-chi got up off of the couch, over to the kitchen where dinner was already finished. An overly large pot filled with some sort of stew and rice was slowly simmering on the stove.

By the time the boys were in the door, Goten laughing as Gohan bounced him in his arms, Piccolo and Chi-chi had already set the table. Gohan's mouth started to water, "Hey mom! Hey Piccolo!"

Goten yelled, "Dada! Dada!" The toddler started reaching out for Piccolo, his chubby hands grasping the air.

Piccolo went to the door, ruffling Gohan's hair before taking the boy from his arms. "You know the drill, wash up."

Gohan looked at the table with longing, his stomach growling, but knew better than rein the wrath of his mother onto him with no one in her way. As Gohan went to wash his face and hands, Piccolo went to the table, placing the kid in his highchair.

"There's my precious little boy!" Chi-chi bent down to kiss Goten on the head, the child giggling and squirming.

"Mama! Mama! Hungy!"

Chi-chi brushed her son's hair back, "Not until Gohan comes back my dumpling." She booped his nose, "Then we eat."

Goten scrunched up his nose, ready for a tantrum. Piccolo, prepared to not have his ear drums obliterated, intervened, "What did you do today, Goten."

A smile as wide as his face spread out as he listed everything he did today in a very incoherent and quite confusing story. Hand motions and sounds included. Gohan came back, looking a little less grubby. On que, their mother grabbed bowls and ladled them out for herself and the boys. In no time, the boys started to eat as fast as their bodies would let them.

"So," Chi-chi started, "What did you do with Dende today Gohan?"

Gohan started prattling off everything the two were doing. Chi-chi listen intently while Piccolo half payed attention and half cleaned Goten while making sure he didn't knock his bowl off his high chair. Again.

"So Mom, what did the doc say? You don't have anything serious do you?"

The spoon to her lips paused, almost forgetting about that little number. She looked over a Piccolo, who nodded as he used a cloth to wipe Goten's hands. "Well, Gohan. Goten. We have something exciting to tell both of you."

Gohan put his spoon in his bowl, confusion graced his face as he looked between his mom and best friend.

"We are going to have another baby."

Gohan stared quietly at his mother for a few seconds, as Goten, who wasn't paying attention, was playing with his food now. Then, abruptly, Gohan cheered, "Really? Honestly?!" He looked over to Piccolo, who was trying to avoid eye contact with a blush over his face. Gohan ran around the table to hug both his mom and stepdad, "This is great! I can't wait!"

He went over to Goten, squatting down, "Do you hear that Goten?" Goten looked up at him, a dirty spoon raised above his head, "You're going to be a big brother!"

He looked at his bowl hard, the cranks in his head not working as hard as they should. "I still baby?"

Chi-chi chuckled, "You'll still be our baby. There'll just be another baby."

Tears started to sparkle in Goten's eyes, "But I want to be baby!"

Piccolo almost rolled his eyes all the way to the back of head, giving Chi-chi a look of 'what-the-hell-is-he-crying-about-now'. In return, Chi-chi just gave him a shrug.

By the collar of Goten's shirt, Piccolo lifted him out of his high chair and held him up to his face. "No crying over this Goten." Goten sniffled in response, "With this child on the way, then you get to be Gohan to them."

Goten looked down in thought, "I-I be like big broder?" He hiccuped slightly.

Piccolo nodded, setting him on his shoulder, "Yes. Like Gohan."

A sparkle was soon in Goten's eye, "I want little broder too! Like Go-an!"

Chi-chi laughed, "We don't know if it will be a boy Goten. But maybe it will be."

"Yaaaay!" Piccolo winced, handing the child to his mother.

Chi-chi poked her tongue out at him, causing Gohan to giggle and a glare from Piccolo himself.

Having gone through pregnancy with two half Sayian children made this one a god damn walk in the park. She didn't eat as much and she wasn't as fatigued. That didn't mean that it wasn't weird, however.

Since this baby would be half Namekian, she drank more water than she ever did her entire life. At least, that's what it felt like. Dende had mentioned this with the check-ups with him, but he didn't foreshadow how much. To keep her happy, she settled on flavored drinks or tea. So far, her favorites had been cherry flavored water or straight up black tea.

Despite not being as ravenous like the other two, the combinations were...unusual for her. Most of what she absolutely craved was spicy food. Like the food that could burn through the floor spicy. Piccolo and Gohan stared wide eyed at a distance as she ate a curry that was practically ninety percent peppers. Piccolo would refuse to kiss her mouth for about two hours unless she brushed her teeth about four times.

That evening, they were going to make their way to the Brief's household for a little party. It's been two months since she heard she was pregnant and one other month before then. In that time she has only told her family and she was excited.

A little baby bump was showing and her breasts were slightly larger than before. She was packing a bag for Goten, even though Bulma already had everything she needed. You never know if they had to stop on the way there or back, she always told Piccolo. She included a water bottle in there, also for those 'just-in-case' moments.

With the bag slung over her shoulder, she went outside to meet up with her boys. Their they stood, Goten running around Gohan and Piccolo watching with amusment. "All ready boys!"

"Finally?" Piccolo walked over to his wife, smirking at her scowl.

"I already told you how important it is in case of an emergency!" She glared up at him, her cheeks puffed out.

Piccolo rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Gohan bent down and scooped his brother up, "Ready to go over to Trunks?" The child nodded his head vigerously, going on about a new stance that Piccolo taught him. Along with a new toy.

Piccolo went to pick Chi-chi up and the woman backed up, "What are you doing? I'm flying my self! Thank you."

Rubbing his face, knowing this would happen, he gave a deep sigh. "Chi-chi, you know that Dende said to keep your ki stable and low. Flying is the oppisite of that."

"I'll be perfectly fine! I can do this on my own!" She crossed her arms, digging her heels into the matter.

"I know you can, and you do it well. But this is for the child, you insruffrable stubborn woman!"

She stood there speechless, her eyes wide. Piccolo tried not to gloat that, for once, he was right and won. That will just be a mental tally in his mind. He picked her up bridal style, not receving another complaint from the little woman. There was a small glare but that, for the most part, was ignored.

When they landed, Bulma ran up to Chi-chi, giving her a big hug. "Oooo! It's been too long!" She squezed a bit with a concered Piccolo not too far behind. Bulma looked up at him, "Nice to see you too Dill Pickle!"

Gohan put Goten on the ground, letting the little lightning bolt speed to another, equaly excited child. They crashed together and they began 'wrestling' on the floor. Giggles and all.

Krillin came out waving, "Hey yall! How's it goin'?" Gohan ran up to great him, going on about the studies he's learning.

Bulma manages to herd everyone into the backyard where most of the gang is at. Chi-chi gladly takes a seat. Piccolo brings over a flavored bottle water and stands next to her with his arms crossed, like a guard. Chi-chi made sure it was in fact water and took a sip. It wasn't cherry, but it wasn't bad.

"So," Bulma started, "How is ever...ry….thing." Her voice grew quiet as Chi-chi gulped down the entire thing in one go, the plastic crunching under the lack of air. Vegeta just came out, pausing and curously wondering why the human was drinking in such a manner.

Chi-chi finished with a sigh, crushing the bottle in her fist. She looked around then, seeing how everyone stopped talking to watch her chug an entire water bottle. A large one at that. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry, I was, uh, thirsty."

They all burst out laughing. Bulma chuckled a little more to her self as she started her conversation once again. "So, he he, what's new? Besides the fact you no longer need to breath air?"

Chi-chi blushed, scooting her chair closer to Bulma's. "Don't let me start on you, Miss Priss."

Snorting, Bulma crossed her arms, "Come on, that was funny. Almost as funny as Trunks spilling ketchup over Vegeta when he was sleeping. The man actually thought that he did it to himself."

Piccolo gave his wife another water bottle, then presume to stand behind her like some weird, walking gargoyle. "Byyye the waay." Bulma pointed at the said object, "Whats with all the water?"

"I...need to drink more."

"Psssh, please. I may not be a biologist but I do believe you drank plenty for a couple hours. You didn't even fly here...which is also weird."

"Well," Chi-chi started out, swishing her water in the container. She kept her voice low as she looked around the room, "I'm drinking for two."

Bulma blinked, her eyes wide. "For...two…" She blinked and it hit her. She jumped from her chair, pointing at her friend and screamed, "OH SHIT YOU'RE PREGANT?!"

Chi-chi rubbed her temples and Piccolo had to lean away from the explosion of noise. Mean while, the room, once agian, seem to be in stop motion. Gritting her teeth for a bit, counting to ten, she then smiled and yelled back, "Yup! I'm pregnant!"

The Z Fighters, as if on que, looked at a slightly flushed Piccolo and then at Chi-chi. A rush of people then bombarded the poor woman, congratulating her and the new little one.

Then, as always, Vegeta laughed.

"This is too good! Two of the weakest species on this planet is having a mutt! That's just precious." The Prince held his stomach, laughing, as a shadow began to block the sun out above him.

"I suggest." The Prince slowly stopped laughing, a smarmy grin in place. "You shut it."

Piccolo towered over him, a fanged snarl telling the prince to rightfully fuck off. "Ooo," Vegeta mocked, "I'm soo scared. Tell me, Namekian, how do you think you could possibly, even barely, begin to make me stop?"

Piccolo, in turn, gave a big menicing grin as he bent himself down to Vegeta's level. Vegeta's grin slowly dissipated, "Oh, I don't have to fight you to get you to." Piccolo stalked away, over to the now awkward crowd and after a fleeing Chi-chi. Leaving Vegeta to figure out, and slightly fear, what the hell the Namekian ment.

Chi-chi had stomped to a back room in the Breif's house. Pacing back and fourth on the verge of tears. Her face was red, as were her eyes. She heaved deep breaths, clenching and unclenching her hands.

She knew this wasn't good for the baby. Knew it wouldn't be good for her to beat the ever loving shit out that jack ass. A mutt. A mutt! That was what he called her baby. Weak. Something he called...her.

Hot tears fell from her checks as she began to think about her child. A child that wouldn't be able to fit in, like Piccolo. They wouldn't look like her boys. What if she wasn't strong enough to help that child deal with such pain. Of being different. What if she wasn't strong enough to keep them happy if they wanted to fight like the rest of the family? What if…

What if she _wasn't_ strong enough.

She fell onto the floor in a heap, sobbing quietly into her hands. That's when Piccolo cautiously steped into the room. "Get the hell out!" She screamed at him, her body quivering. Piccolo closed the door behind him.

"No."

Chi-chi looked down at her lap, defeated.

Piccolo softly walked towards her, knealing down so not to be towering over her. She looked like a mess. Her hair was coming undone from her bun. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears falling down along with some mucus from her nose. He clenched his fists but knew it was no time to be angery now. That can happen later. But not _too_ much later.

"You don't keep your mind very quiet."

She hiccuped, trying to find composure where there was none. Piccolo decided to sit cross legged on the floor, allowing Chi-chi to crawl into his lap with no complaint. She curled up to his chest, clutching at his gi as she sobbed. Piccolo placed a clawed hand on her back, looking away at the door to assure that no one came in when she was...comprmised.

He waited until she settled down, only slight hiccuping in place. Damn hormones. Just as bad when she had Goten.

"You will be fine." His voice vibrated, calming his wife more. "If you aren't embaressed to be married to a demon, then you'll be fine." His claws tapped softly on her back, "There is no person alive strong enough to handle two half sayians and an ass like me." She laughed softly at that, heaving a deep sigh. "Do you wish to leave?"

Chi-chi shook her head.

There was a soft knock at the door, Bulma's voice muffled through the door, "Can I come in?"

Chi-chi's hoarse voice answered, "Yeah."

Bulma poked her head in, a sad smiled on her face. She let herself in, quick to close the door. In her hand was a very tall glass of cherry flavored water. Knowing it was her go to drink after talking to a very concered Gohan. She saw Chi-chi craddled in a bashfull Piccolo's lap and then decided that those two were the cutest couple she ever met.

"Hey, hun. Are you alright?"

Wipeing her eyes, she nodded. Bulma smiled, handing her the drink, "You, uh, might need this after all that crying. I know how good it feels to drink something cold after a good cry. And, uh…" she looked down at her friend's stomach, "for the little one."

There was a quiet thank you as Chi-chi began to down the glass of water greedily. Bulma tried not to laugh, knowing that it would not help the situation at all. She looked over at Piccolo, winking at him, "Won't say a word." Of course, that just turned him purple and earned her a glare.

"Sorry about Vegeta." Bulma glared at the door, "I disabled that asshole's gravity chamber and plan to put laxitive in all of his food tomarrow."

Piccolo gave a slight chuckle, "I'll give him a day of rest before I do the same."

"Like the way you think green bean."

The raven haired mother began to stand up, wobbling a bit before going for a hung for Bulma. "Sorry I ruined your party."

"Ha! Ruined it? You're pregnant! Thats the best news I've heard in weeks! We have to plan a baby shower for you!" She hugged this feirce mother tighter, "I'm here for you, okay? If you need some girl time just call and I'll come straight the fuck over with some choclate and a chick flick."


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo stood in a busy supermarket, looking over a list in one hand and holding Goten in the other. Well, it was busy until he came in. And, as if by magic, most of the store was barren except for a stubborn few.

Piccolo snorted as he saw what was scribbled down in Chi-Chi's hand writing, 'four bottles of hot sauce'. He shook his head, folding it back into his jeans pocket. Since he would be in public today, he opted to wear more...casual clothing so he could move around a lot easier. Black baggy jeans and a long sleeved purple sweater seemed to suffice for the moment.

He heard the rattling of objects bumping around in a cart as Gohan skidded to a halt next to him, almost leaving skid marks on the overly white tile. "Did you get those supplements your mother asked for?"

Gohan grinned up at him, "Yup! Got all of the meat too!"

Piccolo glanced down into the cart, noticing there was a whole chocolate cake in the basket. He gave Gohan a look. "Do they kill dessert like creatures now?" He raised an eye ridge, a bit of mirth in his eyes.

A blush crossed Gohan's face, knowing he couldn't just pull the wool over his teacher's eyes. Not since the _incident_ a year and a half ago. "Pleeease!" Gohan whined, "It'll be for mom too!" Goten saw the cake and started to agree with his brother, "Ya!"

"Not unless you dump a whole bottle of cumin on it." Gohan grimaced not quite sure if he was making that up. There was a sigh, "Fine. But I will claim that none of this was my idea."

"Right on!" They started making their way down the aisle. Gohan running to each shelf as Piccolo listed off the items that Chi-Chi wanted. Goten helped too, finding the items when Gohan couldn't. Like an adventurer leading the way.

"Papa!" Piccolo glanced over to the boy, humming in response. "I wanna look at the toys!"

"When we get all we need, Goten." Goten crossed his arms, sinking into his body. Tears at the ready. Then the tantrum erupted. Piccolo groaned. The boy was too smart. Knowing that Piccolo would crack up the weight of any sign of sadness. But he wasn't about to raise a brat. "No. Goten. Don't start." He placed Goten on the ground.

He raised his arms up, grabbing for the man, "Up Papa!"

He tried his best not to bear his fangs, "Not until you behave. Now grab my hand or I take you home right now."

Goten thought about his options, wiping tears from his face. Finally, he reached up for Piccolo's finger. Walking along with his family.

The cart was overflowing with food as they made it to an empty check out lane. Piccolo stood a little ways from the check out lane as Gohan placed all the food on the belt. The bager, clearly use to his presence, bagged with the same blank, uncaring stare as he did with everyone else. The cashier, however, was stuttering on every word he spoke. Glancing at the ex-demon himself. Gohan gave the man a patient grin as everything was finishing up.

Piccolo and Gohan laded in front of the house with arms full of bags. Goten strapped to the chest of Gohan.

Chi-Chi was napping on the couch in her "comfy clothes". Which consisted of grey sweatpants and an overly large green sweatshirt. Her eyes opened up groggily as the three entered the house, prepared to unload their bounty.

"Mm-you back a'ready?"

"Yup!" Gohan unstrapped his brother from him, setting the boy on the floor. Goten ran over to his mother, jumping onto the couch. Chi-Chi sat up a little bit, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"I wanna touch the baby!"

A soft smile graced her face as she ran her hands through her son's hair. She raised her shirt to revel a large baby bump. Not as big as either the boys were at that time frame, but not as small as she thought it would be.

Wonder etched over the three year old's face, like every time before. He placed a hand on her stomach, feeling it move. "Is it a brother mama?"

"I don't know sweetheart. That's the surprise of it!"

Goten nodded, not really understanding it. He laid his head on her stomach, listening intently with a smile on his face. Gohan ran over after the groceries were put away. Jumping onto the couch. Goten giggled, crawling over to his brother to only to be barraged with tickles. Piccolo stood behind the couch, leaning down to receive a kiss from his wife.

Chi-Chi laughed at the the T.V show. Her body shaking in Piccolo's lap with a bowl of spicy popcorn in her lap. Piccolo himself was leaning against the arm of the couch, one hand lazily rubbing Chi-Chi's protruding stomach and the other supporting his head.

Her head was resting against his chest as she shoved a fistful of popcorn into her mouth. Piccolo snorted in amusement. He flicked a few kernels off of the sides of her mouth before resuming to watch the show. One he still didn't quite understand.

His hand motions stopped when he felt a slight kick. He rested his hand at that spot, relishing the little barrage against the infants mother. Chi-Chi huffed, crossing her arms. "They've been doing that all day."

"They're going to be a little fighter."

"Oh great. Another child to give me more stress marks. Just what I need." She rolled her eyes, settling deeper into Piccolo.

"They'll be just like their mother." He placed a kiss on top of her hair, smelling all of the food that she made that day.

"You're quite the charmer when you need to be." Chi-Chi moved her head to look at him. Giving him a little smirk.

He hummed, his own smile forming on his lips. "Not that much of one. But I try." He tapped gently on her stomach. "You still don't want to know what gender the child is? Gohan mentioned that you human doctors can figure that out"

Chi-Chi shrugged, rubbing her belly herself, "It's more of a surprise that way!"

"Right. Exciting."

Scoffing, she placed her hand on Piccolo's arm. Tracing the designs in his arm. "Much more fun to bet on too. What do you want?" Piccolo looked at her in confusion. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He shook his head, staring at the T.V again, "Doesn't matter to me. A child is a child."

"I want a girl." Piccolo hummed. "Yes. A little baby girl that I dote on!"

"What do you call it when you do the same with the other two." He chuckled as his wife smacked him.

"You know what I meant! Just another girl to relate to." Suddenly, there was a twinkle in her eye. "Lets have a bet." She popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth, " If we have a boy...I'll let you trian Goten a whole six months early!" Piccolo's antenna perked up at the sound of that. "And if it's a girl...Goten has to wait another year."

"I suppose we can bet on that." Piccolo honestly wanted to argue, but with her sitting ontop of him made it...a clear option that it shouldn't be an option.

Piccolo was not prepared for this day. There was no conceivable way he could've even thought he was ready. At least when Cell came he knew what he was up against. This though? Not a chance. He could've written a book about how unready he was about the whole thing.

His heart pounding against his heart like a train. Sweat poured from his neck in a waterfall like fashion. Ringing in his ears made him thought he gone deaf.

Chi-Chi was in labor.

She was almost ten months pregnant, a little long but no one had a half Nakekian baby before, so who knew? Goten was over at Trunks today to give his mother a break. Piccolo and Gohan were sparing lightly in the front yard. Away from the house as always.

Then, out of no where, the front door slammed open. Cracks still on the wall from the event. Piccolo and Gohan stumbled from their positions, surprised. Then, Chi-Chi screamed 'PICCOLO!' so loud that even Gohan had to wince at how enormous it was. The said man spun on his heels to look at her.

She was bent over, her hand clutching at her stomach. Her eyes were bloodshot and her breathing was labored. Piccolo froze with a look like he was a deer trapped in head lights.

She ordered them to get Dende. With out a second though, Gohan rocketed to get the said god. Leaving Piccolo. Alone. With a very pissed and very stressed Chi-Chi. Piccolo went to her side, his wife instantly clutching at his bicep. Along the way to the bedroom, she stopped as she hissed through the pains. Piccolo only looking on worriedly and with discomfort of his own.

When she was laid on the bed, or at the very least sitting on it, he reached for the phone that was always on the side table. With speed dial handy, he called Bulma. Knowing full well that he could not deal with this alone.

And here he was now. Standing outside, under a tree, trying to bring his heart rate down. His sons were sitting there, Gohan trying is best to distract his brother with games. It was far enough for them not hear anything. But for him? He heard all of it.

He heard her screaming and crying. Cursing his and Dende's name. Mentions of maiming him over and over.

He couldn't be next to her though. The pain he would've gained would've been too much on himself and on her. And he hated himself for it. His love, his wife, was in there with her friend and a god...but not her husband. It pained him. Deeply.

Then. It stopped.

Piccolo sighed with the sense of release, rubbing the pain from his temples. But noticed something was amiss. He was told that infants after being born cry after.

He heard nothing.

He clenched his hands, drawing a bit of blood in his fists. He curtly told his boys, "Stay here." and went to the house. He went inside, only hearing faint whispers. The closer he walked to the bedroom, the faster his heart would bear.

 _Oh god, no. She didn't...she didn't…_

Then, he heard her voice. Her wonderful, harpy of a voice. He couldn't have been more happier.

 _But what about…_

As he went to knock on the door, it swung open to show a delighted Bulma. Her initial shock of seeing him just appearing faded as she opened the door wider to let him in, "I'll go get the boys."

She left behind him, shutting the door. Piccolo could hear water running, Dende most likely washing up. And then, the bed.

There Chi-Chi was, propped up with multiple pillows. Her hair was splayed out around her like a halo. Her sagging eyes were closed, but opened as he stood by the bed. She was tired. Oh so tired. She gave a meek, "Hey." Patting the side of the bed. He knelt down and then saw the little bundle in her arms.

Wonder graced the Namekian's face. Chi-Chi smiled a little wider, holding the little baby out. "Would you like to hold her?"

"H-Her?" Chi-Chi nodded, encouraging him. "I don't…"

"Just hold her head, love. Like you did with Goten."

He swallowed a lump in his dry throat. Gently reaching and holding the little one. She felt like a thousand pounds in his hands, even though she was only a couple. He peeled his gazed from his wife's face and decided to face his daughter. Sleeping as if she had always been in this world.

To his surprise she wasn't green. Only the pale skin like her mother. In fact, she looked mostly like her mother from her soft black hair and round cheeks. Of course, she didn't look like the human part of her mother. Large pointed ears sat on either side of her face. On her forehead sat two little antenna, drooping slightly. And her nose...looked exactly like his.

He lightly feathered his claw over her face. Her eyes blinked opened. Her pupils adjusted to the light. They looked like his own cat like slits.

"Clara."

Piccolo looked up, surprised, over at his wife. Who was smiling fondly at them.

"Her name is Clara. Short for Clarinet. Like her daddy."

Dende walked out of the bathroom, a huge smile on his face. "Congratulations Piccolo! So, uh…" He rubbed the back of his head, "Since, uh, this is the first Namekian hybrid has been heard of in centuries, I'll be over every couple of weeks. Reading medicine books about Namekians and humans between..."

There was a timid knock on the door, just loud enough for them to hear. Piccolo slowly rose to sit on the edge of the bed. The creaking in his knees telling him to move his butt. Chi-Chi called out as best she could, "Come in."

Gohan walked silently into the room, Goten hiding behind him. They stood in the doorway, looking at their feet. Chi-Chi chuckled hoarsely, "Don't be strangers. Come meet your sister."

"Sister?" Goten questioned.

Gohan sat on the bed in front of Piccolo, hauling his brother into his lap. Piccolo tried his best to give the boys the view of their new sister. Goten had to perch himself over Piccolo's arm while Gohan stared down in wonder.

"C-Can…" Gohan stuttered, "Can I hold her?"

Piccolo nodded, helping the boy cradle the little girl in front of Goten. "She's pretty, isn't she Goten?"

Goten scrunched up his nose, not quite sure if he should answer. Piccolo brushed his hand through both of his son's hair. "Her name is Clara."


End file.
